


Birds of a Feather

by dorwinionwhining



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorwinionwhining/pseuds/dorwinionwhining
Summary: A short and sweet scene of the twins and their mother.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the bus home, because it turns out after a week of pushing myself to write as much as possible every day I'm in the habit of it and taking a day off is no longer possible even if I don't have my main project in front of me. And I just love thinking of cute moments Elwing could have had with her babies.
> 
> Please if you have any kind words, leave them below after reading. I love and appreciate every single review I get. I also smile each time I see someone has left kudos.

Elros is the one who finds the feather, but both of them claim it as they run back to Elwing, babbling over each other as Elros holds it up triumphantly, stretching up onto his tiptoes so that Elrond can’t grab it. 

Elrond falls back, arms crossed and pouting. 

But then Elwing laughs, and Elrond looks up, eyes gone wide and injured pride forgotten, transfixed by the sound. Suddenly it doesn’t matter which one of them found the feather, because it’s made their mother happy when so often she is sad. Her laughter fades into a coo, and she dances the feather across her fingers, admiring how the white of it gleams pearlescent in the afternoon sun. 

"Thank you, Elros," she says. "What kind of bird do you think dropped this?"

She directs the question to both of them, but it’s Elrond who answers solemnly, "A big white one."

Elwing laughs again. 

She shakes her fondly and gathers them both into her arms, kissing each of their cheeks. They exchange pleased glances as she pulls back, filled with shared joy. 

"My little explorer." She flips the feather around with a flourish and tickles the tip of Elros’s nose. Then she turns and does the same to Elrond. "And my little scholar."

They both giggle at the strange sensation. Elros swats at his nose, scrubbing it over and over with his palm. Elrond ducks, jumping back and shaking all over like a dog after a dunk in the sea. 

"Mama!" they cry in protest. 

Elwing’s eyes sparkle. Elros, seeing this, takes off, calling back over his shoulder, "Catch us, mama!"

Elrond hesitates, a little less sure, worried the spell of happiness might break, but Elwing is picking her skirts up and tucking them into her apron, still smiling. 

He lights up, a wild, uncontrolled whoop escaping his throat, and runs, kicking up sand with his mother a half step behind.


End file.
